Neptune's Storm
by jupitersguardian
Summary: What would happen if the TARDIS froze over and anyone could die any moment?


**This was just a little story I had floating through my mind. It's not that good,**

**but if you have anything to say in how I could improve then review it**

**please! Hope you enjoy. It's not that exciting but, enjoy!**

**All Right except the Story to BBC. **

The Doctor, tinkering and messing with the TARDIS controls he's probably repaired close to a million times. Dusting, and shinning the beautiful console he loved.

Amy stepped out of the many winding stairwells of the TARDIS. Adjusting her nighty and putting on her robe.

"Doctor, why is it so unbearably cold all of sudden?" Amy shuddered as chills ran through her spine.

"That is the question I've been trying to solve all night, Amelia."

"So, I'm taking it you haven't solved that problem yet?"

Rory and River came from different stairwells; the same expression Amy had sliding across their faces.

"Just for the ones joining the conversation and for Amy, No I have not solved why it's so cold in here."

"Did you check the heater perhaps?" River said.

"No I've just been racking my brain for hours on end and didn't even think of that." The Doctor said sarcastically gently tapping River on the nose.

"Did you check outside?" Rory pitched into the conversation.

The Doctor said nothing.

"He didn't check outside." Rory answered himself.

The Doctor looked at the three of them and walked over to the TARDIS doors. Opening the door with a gust of wind blowing into to TARDIS past the Doctor, Snow and water burst in. Quickly the Doctor slammed the doors behind him.

"Yeah that's bad, that's extremely very not good."

"What is it?"

"Well, you see. We're stuck in the atmosphere of Neptune, which if you know anything about the Milky Way, is the coldest planet, and it's Atmosphere is so cold is has frozen over the controls of the TARDIS and has caused them to become, well. To put it in simple words; made it not work or allow us to fly."

"You seriously just found out we weren't even flying?"

"Yes River, I just discovered that I worked on the TARDIS for hours and the console wasn't even on."

"Then why aren't the lights out? We technically we aren't in a dead Time Ma-"Amy was cut off instantly as every light and sound in the TARDIS ceased to exist.

"Well there you go." The Doctor said heading for the Door.

He opened the Door revealing that a huge storm on the planet billions of miles from the Sun had caused the TARDIS to freeze over slowly but surely.

"How long ago did you start working on 'Fixing Things'?" River questioned.

"Oh about 4, maybe 5 hours ago." They all groaned. "Oh hush all of you. Go to the storage room and grab every blanket, pillow, or sheet you find. Go to the wardrobe and get all clothes that can keep you warm. It's going to be a long night."

They all scattered in different directions preparing for the long icy night.

They all returned moments later, carrying everything they could find.

"So Doctor, what's the plan?" Rory questioned.

"Okay, you're not going to like this. But the only thing we can do is wait out the storm. When the storm passes the TARDIS will be strong enough to regain control. The only thing we need to worry about it-"

"Is…what?" they all said in unison.

"Is how long is the storm going to last."

About an hour later

They all waited. Amy and Rory had enough blankets and clothes where they fell asleep in each other's arms. River, on the opposite side of the console sat staring at the ground and heaps of blankets covering her, chewing on the left index fingers' nail in anticipation. The Doctor, on the other hand stand leaning on the TARDIS console in anx.

He looked down at his hands that were turning a slight purple color. Amy was kind enough to cut him up another poncho, as ponchos are and always will be cool.

"Doctor?" River said breaking the silence. Amy and Rory didn't budge at the sound.

The Doctor sighed. "What River?"

"Why don't you just sit down, I know your brain is working 500 miles a second, but you need to just sit. You're going to turn into a popsicle."

"River, I'm putting all of you in danger. Amy, Rory, and you. This could kill you before it kills me. And I will not be able to handle that."

River got up from her spot on the floor. She had on the Doctors long green coat, walking over to him. She rested her hands on his shoulder as he faced the console leaning his hands on it. River rested her hands on where her hands rest as well.

"Doctor. Imagine this. The Doctor gone. The Doctor. Many people think you are gone now. But, what if you really were gone? Think of the people that would cry. The terror they would experience. Your friends. They would cry. And I know, you wouldn't sit around and watch children, or your friends cry. So take this moment in and live it and don't just stand and wait."

Rivers words hit the Doctor as she returned to her sitting on the floor.

The Doctor forcefully pushed himself away from the TARDIS and stomped angrily down to his swing under the console. River fell asleep soon after. The Doctor sat down there, freezing cold, for hours. Motionlessness slid through his body. Around an hour later he returned upstairs. He walked over to River and squatted down to look at her. Her eyes opened wide. He leaned closer looking her directly in the eyes just centimeters from her cold face.

"What makes you think you know me River Song?"

"I know you, because I can do this..." She leaned in, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a lip lock. He leaned in too. Crawling in closer on top of her.

"Oi! Love birds!" A familiar Scottish voice yelled out.

The Doctor turned around, hair slightly array.

"Leave the making out to a minimum space man."

"We were just, using our body heat to keep us warm..." River chimed in.

"Obviously..." Rory sat up. The Doctors cheeks turned a bright red.

"By the way, I don't think it was you guys. I think it is actually getting warmer." Amy chuckled. The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS. They began drifting away from the bitter planet.

"Oh, that would explain a few things.


End file.
